


My charade is the event of the season

by RoseNox98



Series: Wayward Son 'verse [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is the manliest man to ever walk manfully around in a manly manner. </p><p>So there's no way he'd ever want to get into the blue eyes bartender's pants. </p><p>Nope. Not even a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My charade is the event of the season

Dean loved women. He loved the long, soft hair and smooth skin. Love how their hips flared, a long line into smooth legs.

He loved them so much, that if he was a superhero he'd be Captain Heterosexual.

Okay, maybe he'd have a cooler name, but the point still stood.

He'd only been with women-he didn't count that one time in the locker room in high school-and no one was going to change that.

But if he was going to go gay for someone, it'd be the small twin bartender that was staring him down.

The guy was only maybe two inches shorter than himself, with full pink lips and hair that made it look like he'd been fucked fifteen ways to Sunday within the last few hours.

And his eyes were so fucking blue that they had to be fake.

Those eyes blinked at him, head tilted to the side in a way that Dean did not find endearing. Definitely not.

Then His lips were moving, and oh shit, he was talking.

"-get for you?"

His name tag read Castiel were it was pinned to his tight black Henley, and Dean licked his lips.

The guys voice screamed sex. A deep rumbling bass that resonated somewhere around Dean's balls, rough like the guy ate glass for breakfast.

He wondered what other sounds the guy could make.

And Cas was still looking at him. Shit, he should answer.

"Some whiskey would be great, Cas."

A dark brow raised, and Dean felt heat rise on his cheeks.

But the guy just smiled and turned to fill Dean's order.

Which was worse, because when he rise up on his toes to reach the bottle, Dean got a freaking fantasic view of his ass, tight and round under dark jeans.

Castiel dropped back down, and poured Dean's drink, handing it over with a flirty smile.

And Dean forgot that he didn't flirt with men, grinning right back.

"I get off at ten," Cas offered, winking at Dean as he turned away.

So yeah. Dean liked women. They were soft and smooth.

But this guy was someone he was going to enjoy taking apart.


End file.
